


The Otherworld

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: attempted execution, interrupted execution, spoilers in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: *Grabs one of my aus* HAHAHAHA
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"You lost some blood- but you'll be fine, you just need rest,"

She could hear the venom in the man's voice as he stood up, running a hand through his hair. She stole another glance; he was some sort of reptile otherworlder. He slowly let out a soft breath before walking away.

"Hungry?"

"Y- yes,"

He left the room, and she looked down- bandages covered her chest, blood already soaking the stump of her lower arm (The wound must have reopened). She tore her eyes away and tried to focus on something else- a lizard was sleeping on the window seal; she focused on that until he came back in with some soup.

"Here, eat,"

He held the bowl for her as she ate; she glanced around the house some more when he returned the bowl to the kitchen. He sat down next to her on the floor, crossing his arms.

"... Why did you save me?"

"Well there was a very obvious rebellion screaming at the executinar, so there is that,"

"... Alright let me rephrase that, how did you save me?"

He nodded at the lizard, who looked up and blepped, before laying back down.

"Tail bit the executinar, knocked 'em out, some of the rebbelion set camp outside my place, thanks for that by the way,"

She snickered a bit as he stood up again.

"My names Knight, by the way,"

"Princess,"


	2. Chapter 2

Knight took a step out of his cabin, Tail curled up on his arm, purring a bit. He looked around at the rebels that had been obviously eavesdropping; he rolled his eyes as he passed by them, picking up the empty buckets off the ground.

He got stopped by a rebel tapping him on the arm, a shorter one, maybe 12 or 13. He was an Other as well, ears flicking and tail waving anxiously. Tail crawled down his arm and gently placed a clawed hand on the boy's hand.

"Um- th- thank you f- for saving her..."

Knight glanced away and let out a soft sigh as Tail crawled back up his arm, purring some more.

"Don't worry about it,"

He continued his walk, greeting the rebels that approached; Tail also greeting them by slapping everyone with her, well, tail. Knight would apologize before moving on. 

He finally found his way to the river, dropping the buckets into the water and looking around. He doubted anyone had followed him or any of the rebels during all that chaos, but a small twinge of anxiety still crept up his spin.

He shook it off; even if someone did follow him, it wasn't like he couldn't deal with it. He did get kicked out of the Otherworld for a reason.

Tail slapped his face, prompting him to pull out the buckets. He thought about how many rebels had followed to his home.

He let out a sigh as he made his way back to the others; this was going to take a lot of trips. But some of the rebels said they could get food if he got water. So he was okay with making multiple trips.


End file.
